


Everything comes to pass, nothing comes to stay

by N_Moonbreeze



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Dark, Drug Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Moonbreeze/pseuds/N_Moonbreeze
Summary: “Let’s say I agreed to this. What would be your plan then?”Dead loved ones. Missed opportunities. Misinterpreted intentions. Fleeting happiness. Disillusionment and disappointments. Betrayal.If there was one lesson they both had learned, it was that nothing good was meant to last.“To go full Ocean’s Eleven on his ass for hurting a person I love.”And yet…“Would you trust me with that, Kyuhyun?”With a childish hopefulness…“… I would.”





	Everything comes to pass, nothing comes to stay

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I originally posted this on AFF under "Moonbreeze". After proofreading it once more, I posted it here again on a better platform. Very different from my usual fics. I hope you will enjoy it and please, do drop a comment!

_Cho Kyuhyun lights up a cigarette, his ninth one today, and it momentarily illuminates the dark alleyway. His rational mind tries telling him once again that he should be saving up every won he can get his hands on, but he still can’t help but inhale the toxic smoke. It’s nearly the only thing nowadays that can calm his mind._

_And for the other thing… Kyuhyun soon hears the rumbling of an old Yamaha and he lifts his head expectantly as the bike turns slowly around the corner towards him. Kyuhyun sucks the last life out of the cancer stick before dropping it on the damp ground. Meanwhile, his companion kills the motorcycle’s engine, and unclasps his helmet. His strawberry blonde hair shines under the dim streetlight as he shakes his head and unmounts the bike._

_“What’s the situation?” he asks Kyuhyun quietly as he walks closer._

_“They left half an hour ago. By the time we get there, all the servants should be gone too.”_

_“And you are sure they are truly gone?”_

_“Mom would never skip their trip to Hawaii. Don’t worry, they are not looking out for a motorcycle, so even if there are lights in the windows, we can still back out safely.”_

_The blonde man doesn’t say anything, just bites his lip thoughtfully. The two passports burn his coat pocket heavily, but it’s too late to back out now. He has to pay for them after all, and right now, neither of them has the money for it._

_But that would change tonight._

_Kyuhyun steps closer to the smaller man and strokes his cheek gently before laying a kiss on it._

_“I’m scared Ryeonggu” he admits in a shaky tone, and his companion squeezes his arm reassuringly._

_“So, let’s go before you start panicking” Kim Ryeowook answers with a small smile, but inside he is in pieces as well. This is the biggest one yet. One slight mistake and they end up using those passports before the night turns into morning._

_He_ _wordlessly hands Kyuhyun his helmet and they climb on. Ryeowook doesn’t care if his face is recognized: he has already fucked up his life in most ways anyway. But if they pull this off, Kyuhyun still might have a chance._

_He turns the key in the ignition and kicks the motorcycle into life._

_Their destination for the night?_

_The Cho mansion._

_Or more specifically: the safe in the master bedroom._

 

Ryeowook held the brown envelope with shaking hands as he half-walked, half-ran back home. All the sleepless weeks spent studying had finally borne fruit. He forced his hands steady as he reached for his keys and opened the front door to the worn-out tiny apartment. Immediately the foul stench of alcohol hit his nose. Apparently, his mom had already come back home from work.

His fears were validated as he went into the kitchen and saw her passed out at the kitchen table, more than a few bottles of cheap soju sitting next to her.

Ryeowook’s fingers clutched the envelope harder.

“I did it, mom. I got the scholarship for high school. You don’t have to worry about it anymore” he said quietly. His only answer were the snores coming from the small woman. Ryeowook sighed and laid the envelope on the table. Maybe his mother would notice it after she woke up in late evening. If she woke up.

He tried searching for some food in the fridge, but all it held was more soju, some spoiled noodles and a carton of milk. He bit his lip as he tried to stop himself from cursing out at his mother. He knew that almost all of their money went to the rent, no matter how low it was, and up until now to Ryeowook’s middle school payments. Yet it would have been nice to come home and find at least some fresh vegetables.

He stuffed his keys back into his pocket and turned to leave, to go and make his rounds. The corner store clerk had become way too suspicious of him lately, so he had to go five blocks to the bigger super market. At least it was still warm and he didn’t need many extra clothes. Winter jackets were a pain in the ass to smuggle out of the stores.

 

_The ride through the streets is a quiet one. Almost all of Seoul are in their cozy homes, celebrating the Moon Festival with their families. The Cho family mansion is an exception to the rule: Mrs. Cho isn’t exactly the domestic type unlike her predecessor, so their holidays are nowadays spend soaking in luxury rather than sitting by the fireplace._

_Gripping Ryeowook’s waist tighter Kyuhyun tries to shake the bitter thoughts out of his head. It’s not like he remembers the good days anyway. Mrs. Cho had entered his life over 20 years ago, and what little memories he had had of his real mother had faded away a long time ago. There is no point in self-pity anymore, he has devoted enough of his years for that._

_Eventually the bike slows down, and the mansion’s façade illuminated by the street lamps comes into view. Kyuhyun swallows a lump in his throat and tries to focus as Ryeowook parks the motorcycle and motions him to take off his helmet._

_“We should be well-hidden now, but if anything happens, you remember what I taught to you, right? You can’t just speed away, it will look suspicious. Just drive away casually and if anyone stops you, just explain that you were to visit your parents but heard the burglar alarm and decided to get help.”_

_Ryeowook explains this all with a calm expression, and Kyuhyun feels the guilt slowly rising up, clenching his throat until he finds it difficult to breathe._

_“I won’t just feed you to the wolves! We are in this together!”_

_He tries to stay brave, to pretend he’s at least half worth Ryeowook’s help, but Ryeowook knows him too well at this point, so he only gets a headshake for his efforts._

_“When agreed on this, we made a promise that I would take the fall and you would be the one to try and get out as long as it’s possible. I can bear to face a prison sentence alone. What I can’t bear is realizing that the man I love does not live up to his promises.”_

_With that Ryeowook gives Kyuhyun a simple kiss on the lips, and then faces the tall fence surrounding the building._

_“Wish me luck” he says with a half-smile as he gives Kyuhyun a final glance and then hauls himself up the fence, disappearing behind it in a flash._

        **Eviction notice**

That’s what it had said on the note Ryeowook had found on the kitchen table. To be honest, he had been waiting for it for some months now, so his bag was already packed. A small pile of clothes, the laptop he had stolen for his schoolwork and his old teddy bear that his mother had lied about, saying that his father had given it to him and then later confessed while drunk that his father had OD’d on heroin a month before he was even born. Everything barely filled one gym bag, but that was fine: he would be able to run better like that anyway.

With a forlorn glance at his childhood home, he left, never to return. He had contemplated on opening the bathroom door to say his final goodbye to his mother, but the smell of copper was too strong. And why would he need more nightmares anyway?

He had held onto this stupid dream that he would have been able to continue his studies in high school even without a home. For a while it was doable: he had found a decent youth shelter with a motherly supervisor, and he got a warm meal every day. But as independent a sixteen-year-old as he was, he couldn’t hide his double-life very long.

He had tried to get a decent job, he really had. But as it seemed that no one was interested in hiring a scrawny, weak-looking boy with shifty eyes and wrong-sized, slightly smelly clothes, he merely continued doing what he did best: taking what he needed.

Unfortunately for him, pickpocketing didn’t prove to be as easy as shoplifting and it wasn’t long that it was the policeman instead of his own feet that walked him back to the shelter after a few nights in jail. He got his bag handed to him and got kicked off to the winter night. Disappointed with himself and angry at the world, he threw his books to the nearest dumpster and sat down on the snowy ground, crying for the first time in months as he contemplated following in his mother’s footsteps.

And there, on the abandoned alleyway, Ryeowook met Kim Youngwoon for the first time.

 

_Kyuhyun shifts his weight from one leg to the other as he watches the small light of Ryeowook’s torch flicker inside the grand building. In his mind, he counts the rooms Ryeowook has to pass in order to reach the master bedroom._

_First is the kitchen, where his mother had slipped one day when Kyuhyun was only four years old and hit her head and neck on the marble countertop. Ahra had slipped as well when she had found her. Kyuhyun still remembers the time Ahra described the scene to him when she once woke up in hysterics from her nightmare._

_“I fell and found out that I was sitting in a puddle of her blood, Kyu. I was just sitting there, watching her bleed out.”_

_It didn’t matter how many times they told her it wasn’t her fault, that her mother was gone already by the time she found her: the once strong-willed child had grown up to be a fearful and insecure adult, who relied on her controlling and jealously possessive husband to create some sick sense of balance into her life._

_Kyuhyun wipes a rogue tear from his cheek and apologizes to Ahra in his head. He was supposed to make her proud, and he couldn't even punish his worthless brother-in-law for all the things he had done. Not only to Ahra, but to Kyuhyun as well._

_The torch’s light disappears for a while, and Kyuhyun guesses Ryeowook is advancing onto the next floor. The first room would be the study, the place where Kyuhyun spent most of his childhood and teenage years, reading, doing homework, practicing the piano, whatever his father and Mrs. Cho decided was the best activity for him at any given moment._

_Then comes his bedroom, where he longingly searched up adverts for the big entertainment companies on his computer in the middle of the night for so many times, thinking how he’d run away from home and go to the auditions._

_Kyuhyun idly wonders if he’d be standing here had he ran away all those years ago._

_Finally, the light of the torch illuminates the familiar mahogany door and then disappears inside._

_Now it’s all a waiting game._

****

His stone-washed jeans hugged his toned legs nicely and his Armani jacket was not out of place on the busy streets Myeongdong. Just enough to blend in, not flashy enough to be singled out. Although that day it wouldn’t have mattered: the heist in Gangnam had secured Ryeowook’s finances for at least three months, so today he was legitimately just strolling around. Still, he couldn’t help but notice every time an unaware tourist’s wallet stuck a little too prominently out of their back pockets.

His handsome, youthful and clean appearance could have fooled an onlooker into thinking that Kim Ryeowook was an offspring of one of the filthy rich families of Seoul. Little did they know that the pearly white smile actually belonged to one of the most treasured thieves and heist-experts of the Korean mafia.

**“You can keep living on the streets and picking pockets until the police get tired of you and throw you into jail to rot away” Kim Youngwoon had said, while peering down at him.**

**“Or you can join us, and have protection and a home to stay in. All I need is your absolute loyalty. Are you in?”**

Kim Ryeowook had said yes, and here he was, finally getting regular sleep and meals. True, he had paid for all of it with blood and sweat as his teenaged body was beaten into shape by Youngwoon, who trained him to be the one to fit through the tightest air vents and pick the hardest locks. But all those nightly lookout jobs, hopped up on speed so he wouldn’t pass out, all those times he ran away from the cops just have his skin beaten black again back home, they had paid out: if he ever got into trouble now, all he needed was to mention his employer’s name and everyone, gang member and police alike would back away.

He wanted for nothing anymore, and he had found a purpose in life. At least that was what he kept telling himself during the darkest hours of the night.

And today, he was going to be appointed to his most delicate job yet.

His smartphone gave a little jingle, indicating an incoming call.

“How much do you know about the Cho family?”

****

_It’s taking way longer than it should. He has given Ryeowook all the necessary information, so if he really is as good as he says, he should have been out by now._

_Kyuhyun jumps around nervously, trying hard not to light a cigarette again._

_‘We can’t leave any traces of DNA here, you know that right?’_

_Sometimes he wonders what madness caused him to trust Ryeowook. All he ever heard from his father was that people like him could only blame themselves for their misfortunes. Kyuhyun had, still has, no idea why a sweet person like Ryeowook ended up on the wrong side of the law, but still he trusts him with his destiny._

_Because Ryeowook has become his only constant in this world._

****

Kyuhyun walked happily through his small company’s office space, looking around at his employees. There were only four of them in total, but they were hard-working and good people. Four months had gone by and already their work showed a lot of promise. If only the showcase next month went well, they would be able to start paying back the massive loan Kyuhyun had to ask from the bank. Finally Kyuhyun would be able to show his father and that bitch of a stepmother what he was made of.

After checking the software update one of the guys had been working on, Kyuhyun went back to his own office to be greeted by the wonderful smell of coffee.

“I thought you might need some pick-me-up to get through the last three hours” said the person holding his cup, and Kyuhyun’s eyes instantly lit up.

“You are more than enough for that” he said in a low voice and pressed a deep kiss on his assistant’s lips before accepting the coffee.

All these months, Kyuhyun had switched between loving and hating his decision to hire Kim Ryeowook as his assistant. True, his work experience and education were more than sufficient, but his charm had proved to be almost too much. The first month had been hell, since Kyuhyun had found himself unable to focus on his work with his beautiful co-worker sitting at the desk next to him. But his presence was like dripping water hollowing out a stone: slow but sure to work. So one evening, after a particularly taxing day, all it took was a comforting squeeze on his shoulder by Ryeowook for Kyuhyun to finally give in to kiss him for the first time.

At first, he kept telling himself that he wanted Ryeowook just because the man provided a convenient, momentary escape from reality. Yet his mind kept on reminding him that maybe he shouldn’t have gotten so emotionally invested in him then, since soon all of his thoughts during his free time revolved around Ryeowook.

He hated him for messing up with his mind and for confusing him, but his inner conflict only fed his desire towards his petite co-worker.

And so, on one fateful night as spring turned into summer, he took his beautiful assistant back home for the first time, less than pure thoughts invading his mind as Ryeowook's hand lingered on him during the all too long car ride. There was sweet wine to be had, and after a bottle Kyuhyun didn’t notice all the little details anymore, like Ryeowook slipping something powdery into his glass. Then begun the weird questions he didn’t remember in the morning anymore.

“Where does your father keep his important documents?”

“Are there alarms?”

“What’s the password?”

Kyuhyun felt like he shouldn’t have answered Ryeowook, but each answer led to one discarded piece of clothing and that sweet mouth inching just a bit closer to his crotch, so soon he stopped thinking about it too hard.

*

After Kyuhyun fell asleep, thoroughly sated, Ryeowook tried to slip out of the bed, but the arms holding him in place were warm and inviting. With a heavy sigh he glanced at Kyuhyun’s sleeping face and for the first time, felt his conscious berating him for choosing a life like this one.

When he finally found the willpower to entangle himself from Kyuhyun’s grasp, the latter moaned his name quietly in his sleep, causing Ryeowook to get dressed in record speed and almost run out of the building. Only when he got home did he collapse on the floor and let his tears flow, not quite sure why he was crying.

When he was asked about the recording’s success the following day, Ryeowook lied.

“I’m still working on it. Now please let me go, Cho will get suspicious.”

He took a day off from work, blaming it on his hangover, but in reality, his day was spent grieving over what would happen if Kyuhyun found out what he had done. And worse yet, what would happen if Youngwoon found out that he had fucked up his job by falling for their target?

He wanted to regret it all, him agreeing to work for Youngwoon, for accepting the job of getting close to Kyuhyun and using him to rob his father and for pretending to be a better person than he really was. And yet he couldn’t regret a single thing, for the chain of events had led him to true happiness for the first time in his life.

He just hoped he would one day have the chance to tell Kyuhyun all this, and thank him for making him feel alive again.

 

_Ryeowook pulls out the small, pen-shaped recorder and presses play. Kyuhyun’s husky voice fills the air and Ryeowook has to concentrate in order to pick out his answers from amidst his moans. It is surprisingly difficult, since that night is forever etched into his mind, and the mere memory causes his palms to start sweating and his heart to quicken._

_Forcing the fantasies away from his mind, Ryeowook presses in the safe’s code number. Seems like Kyuhyun had guessed correctly: it is his late mother’s birthday after all. For a fleeting moment Ryeowook feels some sympathy towards the old man._

_Yet it fades away quickly after he turns on the laptop he has pulled out of the safe, and plugs in it the USB stick containing the spyware. While waiting for it to activate, Ryeowook goes through Mr.Cho’s mail. There is something he must confirm, to validate both his sources and Kyuhyun’s fears._

_The password for the email is already punched in. The stupid old git. The email is the first thing Ryeowook notices, and it’s exactly what he feared._

_“I’m so sorry Kyu…” he whispers to no one and leaves the laptop for a while to fill his messenger bag with the rest of the safe’s contents. Diamond necklaces, small goldbars, a rare sapphire that was bought for Mrs. Cho from an auction last year._

_It would be more than enough._

 

Kyuhyun walked out of the conference room totally stupefied. He had been so sure, so confident that their product would be a hit with the big distributors and that he would have left with a contract in his hand. Instead, they decide to drop the bomb.

“I’m sorry Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, but some other company came by two weeks ago with a patent to a similar product. We simply cannot accept your deal.”

He called through all other companies that could possibly be interested. The answer remained the same: thank you but no thank you. Finally he had no choice but to return to the office and tell his employees to go home until he came up with a new plan. What he didn’t tell them was that there was no new plan to be made.

He should have expected it when Ryeowook knocked on his door and asked if everything was okay. For a while, he let himself be comforted by his sweet words and warm touch. Then a kiss on his lips reminded Kyuhyun of something.

“It was you, wasn’t it?”

Ryeowook looked so shocked by his accusation that Kyuhyun almost thought that he was indeed innocent. But who else could it have been? He had only shared his plans with his father and sister, so the night from which he was missing large pieces… Kyuhyun was too busy blaming himself that he didn’t hear any of Ryeowook’s words.

“I never meant to hurt you or your company Kyu… I swear I had nothing to do with the patent, I don’t know who did it, but it wasn’t me! They wanted me to go after your father’s company, but I haven’t even—“

Unable to handle it anymore, Kyuhyun grabbed the nearest object on the table and threw it at Ryeowook’s general direction.

“Get the  _fuck_ out and never show your face again!”

 

_After everything is done, Ryeowook cleans up after himself and picks up the bag. He gives a shaky sigh as he casts the room a final look. It feels almost too easy, but then again, shouldn’t he be glad that something is_ finally  _going right?_

_He exits the same way he came in, and finds Kyuhyun standing in the same spot still, looking a little nervous but otherwise okay._

_“It’s done then?”_

_It’s the moment of truth. If this is really all there is to it, Kyuhyun cannot be connected to the heist, and he can pay back his debtors, start anew… But where does that leave Ryeowook? Is it wrong to hope that Kyuhyun would stay with him even after all of this?_

_“…It’s done. I need you to come with me to help validate the information, and if there are fences to be found, you might get your check tonight still” Ryeowook says and forces a smile on his face._

_A flash of relief flies over Kyuhyun’s features, but for some reason, it’s soon replaced by concern._

_“Ryeowook…What about y-“_

_His words are cut short as Ryeowook shushes him and their ears are filled with the sound of a car approaching._

_“We need to go.”_

_And then they are on the bike, driving away casually, until the car they heard before turns the corner behind them, and speeds up. Flashes of red and blue light blink in the bike’s mirrors and the hellish noise of an approaching siren resonates throughout the street._

_Without another word, Ryeowook floors it and heads for the harbour._

****

A month had gone by and Kyuhyun still had no back-up plan, still no money to pay back to the loan and his heart was still in pieces. Had this been a month ago, he would have known exactly whom to ask for help. But that person was gone from his life, and that’s why his heart still hurt more than his pride as he bowed in front of his father to ask for help.

He begged, he pleaded, and he cried. Reminded him that he was his only son, that he would be thrown onto the streets, that he didn’t deserve this since it wasn’t his fault. But Mr. Cho merely sipped his tea and looked at him unimpressed.

“Everyone has ups and downs in their life. It’s up to us to get through them on our own.”

He folded the newspaper he was reading and looked at Kyuhyun with stern eyes.

“You took the risk willingly when you started up a company. Now you are dealing with the consequences.”

Kyuhyun almost fainted because of the sheer nonchalance of his father’s attitude. All the years spent educating Kyuhyun, telling him that he must become successful, all they amounted to was this? Leaving his 24-year-old son bankrupt and without a job after his first mistake?

But his father merely shrugged his shoulders at his son’s attempts to guilt him.

“As smart as you are, you always lacked business sense. Nice, trusting people like you won’t last. You should have asked your brother-in-law for advice.”

A silence filled the room before Kyuhyun mustered up the courage to ask the final question.

"Did you have any love left for me after mom died?"

His father didn't answer.

*

It was the third day into his alcohol-induced stupor that Kim Ryeowook came into his apartment and started bringing him back into life. Granted, Kyuhyun tried at first hurting him with flying objects again, but as his aim was understandably a bit off, Ryeowook merely dodged the makeshift missiles and turned on the TV.

“I want you to see this, even if it hurts you more.”

Kyuhyun wanted to flip Ryeowook off again, but then he saw programme that was on. It presented the latest innovation in technology: the one show were Kyuhyun was supposed to go after he got his into production. To his disbelief, it was his product on the show but the one presenting it was his brother-in-law.

The speech slowly made its way into his consciousness, the way his brother-in-law told the MCs how happy he was that their patent  _finally_  got accepted a month and a half ago. How  _so much time_  has gone into the development. And how he couldn’t have done it without his  _supportive family._

Silently, Ryeowook turned off the TV and looked at him with tears in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Kyuhyun. But I needed you to believe that it wasn’t  _me._ ”

And Kyuhyun finally broke down, sobbing helplessly as the remains of his old world grumbled around him. He didn’t know what to believe, who to trust or what to do anymore, but Ryeowook’s arms around him felt real, and that was the reality he clung to desperately.

 

_They reach the harbour only barely, and the sirens are still within earshot._

_“Get back!” Ryeowook yells at him, and Kyuhyun scrambles off the bike, running off to a safe distance. Ryeowook revs up the engine of the bike, holding it in place for a while before letting it go, sending it flying it off the edge of the pier. The old Yamaha sinks into the basin, and Kyuhyun’s helmet gets thrown in next._

_“We don’t have much time” Ryeowook mumbles as they run towards the ship Ryeowook was told to find if they got into trouble. Kyuhyun just nods his head and looks at the bag Ryeowook is carrying. For a moment, he wonders how easy it would be to tackle the smaller man and hold him in place until the police arrive._

_Is he a bad person for wishing this all had ended differently?_

_Yet he keeps running, keeps following as they get on board after exchanging few choice words with Ryeowook’s acquaintances and take residence in one of the lower deck cabins._

_Maybe one day this all catches up to him. One day, when they are living low-profile in a new country, Kyuhyun finally makes up his mind about whether he is okay or not. But right now, there is only one thing to keep him sane._

_He squeezes Ryeowook’s hand harder._

_Will Ryeowook’s friends protect them well enough? Will the loot be enough to pay off Kyuhyun’s debt? Will they ever be able to return to their home country? Would he even want to?_

_Ryeowook must have seen his distress, since he grasps Kyuhyun’s chin gently and lifts his head to look him into his eyes._

_“There is nothing but misery and a jail sentence waiting for you if you go back. If you want me to, I will follow you there, so you don’t have to face it alone. But, listen, where we are going… We can finally build our_ own  _future there. The one that was denied from us.”_

_Kyuhyun starts crying but manages to nod at Ryeowook’s words. He trusts his lover, for he has no other choice._

_Nothing about their situation makes sense, but that could be applied to the last year as a whole. So finally, Kyuhyun decides to let it go and just go with flow._

_If their destiny wants to screw them over, so be it. At least he is prepared for it this time._

_He finally gives in to the exhaustion, ready to wake up in a new country._

* * *

 

**Back then**

“We can get back at him you know?”

It was a weird conversation to have after coming down from their mutual high, sweat still glistening on their skin. But then again, almost every aspect of their relationship was weird. For all intents and purposes, they should have loathed each other.

“How?”

Ryeowook shouldn’t have fallen in love with a smart-ass rich kid, the kind he grew up hating. Instead, he had found out that Kyuhyun was as real a person as he was and had endured as much as him in his life.

“Your father betrayed you, right? You should take something of his, use it to pay away your debts.”

Kyuhyun should have hated Ryeowook for lying to him, for pretending to be someone he was not. Instead, he had discovered that he cared about Kyuhyun enough to lie to the biggest crime organization in the country.

“Let’s say I agreed to this. What would be your plan then?”

Dead loved ones. Missed opportunities. Misinterpreted intentions. Fleeting happiness. Disillusionment and disappointments. Betrayal. 

If there was one lesson they both had learned, it was that nothing good was meant to last.

“To go full Ocean’s Eleven on his ass for hurting a person I love.”

And yet…

“Would you trust me with that, Kyuhyun?”

With a childish hopefulness…

“… I would.”

They want to believe they can find their forever in each other.  

 


End file.
